


Red Riding Boots

by imaginedandreal



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, bc I tried my hardest not to make this into pointless sexin, there's a foursome: scott tess and her boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedandreal/pseuds/imaginedandreal
Summary: Scott might just have a new favorite color, besides the green of Tessa’s eyes.As inspired by no one else but @rainy-sunshine's idea ;)





	Red Riding Boots

“So are you just going to stand like that in the doorway all night?”

 

_ That  _ wasn’t Tessa. That gorgeous woman he was staring at currently could not be Tessa. And she definitely wasn’t speaking to him. Was she…?

 

The Tessa he knew could be seductive and sexy. After all, he was a red-blooded straight man who spent the majority of his time in her close proximity, so he knew that hands-on (pun intended). For fuck’s sake, they were  _ together _ , even if the world was guessing every day about it. Of course, her sexiness wasn’t new to him exactly. 

 

Right now, he sure as hell just made a discovery of a Tessa, though. In black lacy lingerie, she was really and truly some sort of ridiculous sex dream come alive. He wasn’t even sure that he could call what she was wearing ‘lingerie.’ More like two scraps of fabric just barely hiding her nipples and hugging her crotch. 

 

Man, did he  _ love  _ when she sprang new goodies on him by surprise. 

 

But no, she had to go the extra mile tonight. 

 

On her legs was the same pair of fiery-red suede boots that she wore for the  _ Vogue  _ spread _.  _ Sure, she wasn’t in the long black witchlike dress she wore along with the boots, but he liked her like this even better. He didn’t know where to put his eyes first. On her gently rising and falling chest? On her perfectly pouty lips, parted in encouragement? Or on those long, shapely boot-clad legs? He wanted to devour her, instantly. 

 

Tessa made no effort to move. But only for now, Scott sensed. Her hands were on her hips. And her perfectly arched eyebrow crawled upward when he didn’t reply to her. Oh. He knew so, so well what the eyebrow raise meant. 

 

“Are you waiting for an invitation,  _ Scotty _ ?” Now, she had lowered her voice to that intimate purr that did all the things to his body, and specifically the part of him that longed to escape the confines of his jeans. 

He licked his paper-dry lips. Coughed a bit, because the words had a hard time leaving his throat. “Aren’t those boots an invitation already?”

Tessa grinned. “Well…” 

Through the lustful haze, Scott was hardly aware that she started walking towards him, every step rolling forward with a graceful sway of her hips, and echoing with a muted  _ clack _ of the skinny heels. He loved the slow build-up to whatever will happen, but it was driving him wild. Added to that, her infamous belly piercing winked devilishly when the dim light of the lamp caught it.

And then her lips, perfect, sweet lips were pressed against his, and her tongue was sneaking between them. He kissed back, hard and deep and slowly all at the same time, already clinging to her. She was so pliant and warm against his still-clothed body, but he wanted more. More kissing. More of her bare skin. More.

Tessa pulled away and traced her lips upward, on his neck, making his spine tingle, making him harder still. “These boots do have a purpose.” Heated breath tickled his ear, and she pressed a firm kiss to its shell. That provoked a small gasp out of him, but because she had reached inside his jeans, inside his  _ underwear  _ to give his buttocks a squeeze.

“As good as that ass looks, you’ll need the jeans off for this,” she told him, eyes glowing with promise. Squeezed him once more and released. “Take them off and sit on the bed.”

Scott didn’t need to be told twice. He made quick work of his zipper and pushed the jeans to the floor, briefs included. Sank on the bed, all goosebumps and longing. Damn, she was truly making him insane. But he’d play along with any game she began, if it meant pleasuring her (and getting his pleasure in return).

The grin on Tessa’s face turned even more wicked, if that was possible.

“Hmm, who knew boots were that exciting.” She turned around, slowly like a runway model, to walk away from the bed. Was she arching her back on purpose, so her pert little ass jutted out like that? Scott’s heartbeat sped up, but he managed a smile in return.

“You put the T in  _ tease _ ,” he admitted playfully, but hardly did he finish talking, that she shimmied her underwear down, expression almost innocent now. Stepped out of it. Turned away. There was that butt of hers curving towards him like a perfectly ripe peach. Her arms reached up her back. The black bra dropped down to where its match, the thong, lay.

Screw the lingerie, he thought impatiently. He was unable to tear his eyes away from  _ her _ . Smiling at him so sinfully. 

Naked but for the red boots.

Somewhere in a past life, teenage Scott Moir was weeping with jealousy at what his modern version was privileged to see.

Tessa, meanwhile, was looking at him looking at her, as if testing the limits of his restraint. The smile that curved her lips was definitely one full of challenge. After a few seconds that vibrated in suspense, Scott cursed softly and made to rise. Every inch of his skin cried out for her touch, and he needed to quench that thirst. 

Tessa reacted with a raise of a hand and a tilt of the head.

“No, stay there. Be a good man and wait for me.”

_ Holy hell. The accidental magic words.  _ With their power, she was able to take him and do whatever she wanted with him. Whenever his gentle Tess took control, it was the sexiest thing in the world, only eclipsed by actual sex.

He stayed sitting obediently, though his sweaty palms grasped at the covers on the bed. 

_ Clack, clack, clack,  _ and she was right in front on him. He could feel the heat radiating off her skin and ached to take hold of her. 

She leaned in, so the hair of her high ponytail cascaded against his chest as she melted him into their kiss. He grasped her, and when she didn’t deter him, drew her close until she straddled his lap. They both groaned when she began grinding onto him slowly, and finally, finally opening her thighs wide to let him sink into her.

_ Fuck yes _ , he thought deliriously. There was no better feeling than that first slow, delightful stroke into that slickness. It was right up there with orgasming. Speaking of which…

He moved his hips once or twice to give the pleasure back to her, but she  _ tsked _ in his ear softly. Pushed him gently onto his back, so she was astride him.

Scott’s chest heaved a bit with the effort to keep calm and humor her. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want it, if he was honest. They’d made love enough times to learn each other’s likes and dislikes. 

Tessa slowly seducing the living daylights out of him had Scott’s firm and resolute ‘like.’

God, if he just paused and let it dawn on him...Tessa, the love of his life, was riding him with unbearably slow concentration, wearing nothing but those boss-woman boots. His cock twitched inside her, and he was actually glad that she took it slow for a second. If anything, he was amazed that he didn’t shoot off like a rocket the moment he was inside her.

Tessa’s face was slightly flushed, making the green of her eyes glitter. “So...what do you think these boots are for?”

All the while, she kept up the unhurried rhythm. He gripped her hips, wanting so much to speed up, but torn between that and the curiosity as to where she was leading.

“Wh...what…?” 

She persisted. Slow dragging of her hips up, slow push down. Slowly up, even slower down. He focused his gaze on hers, letting out a soft breath of a curse. She granted him another knowing grin.

“These boots are made for me riding you in them. Like this. Nice and slowly.”

_ No _ , Scott thought desperately, in a blink. He’d die from lust. There was only so much teasing a guy could take, after all. He wanted her right now, and he didn’t care about delaying the pleasure anymore. But her hips in his hands stopped, and he was bewildered to realize that the only thing moving was her heat pulsing around him. 

She clenched around him firmly, and he groaned. “Please, T.”

“What? Faster?” She flexed her palms over his shoulders in a light caress.

Another gentle squeeze of her muscles, and he hissed a shaky “yeah.”

“But it’s so much fun to tease you,” she murmured slyly, eyes closed, starting the whole slow grinding ride all over.

Scott braced himself up, straining towards one of her dark-pink nipples. What if he played a little unfair? He clasped it between his lips and suckled lightly to see the effect.

She tossed her head back, going weaker in his arms, trembling harder, and that was enough for him to take advantage. He flipped her over and down with a small, triumphant “Hah!” Not letting her catch a breath, he latched his mouth back onto her breast and tugged it to a tiny peak.

She made a soft exclamation, and murmured something that sounded like “Cheeky bastard…” But the way her fingers wound into his hair suggested that she was far from upset with what he did. His answering chuckle was lost while he lavished attention on her soft chest, kissing and nuzzling every bit now available to him. Jesus, her scent was maddeningly addictive, and he wanted to explore her as slowly as she had thrust on top of him. She was so beautiful. So perfect. And his, his,  _ his. _

“I’m gonna be in charge for a little while, if that’s okay,” he murmured into the softness of her belly. The “ohh...” from her as he flicked a kiss to her piercing told him that she liked that idea, too. He glanced up to see her with a glorious blush that slowly spread from her face to her neck, and lower down.

Her eyes were heavy-lidded with need as she returned the look. She pulled his hair harder, fingernails prickling at his scalp. “I swear, if you stop again, I’ll stab you with the heel of this goddamn boot.”

Scott chuckled, even as he considered the non-serious threat. Those heels did look pretty sharp, but it’s not like him being stabbed was possible. He was so unbearably hard for her already that he’d stab  _ himself _ if he didn’t continue.  So he went back to it, jittery like a teenager in his first time, the anticipation spinning his mind and body into overdrive. He grasped a suede-covered ankle in each hand and tugged her towards him. Then, dipped back down, and brushed a series of whispery kisses down from her navel, further and further. 

She was such an irresistible bouquet of fragrance and taste, he thought, with a rush of intense tenderness. Strawberry wafted to him from her hair, sweet lavender lotion (a perfect juxtaposition for her shameless seduction of him) was warmed by the skin of her body, and between her legs was, as he felt it, a gathering of moisture that was musky and the most tempting of all.

Spurned on by soft moans and encouragement from her, he traced his mouth ever closer to that soft, wet slit that was waiting for him at the meeting of her thighs. One of his hands was splayed over her abdomen, and the other gripped her waist. He resisted the urge to chuckle again at her little shocked gasp, when he passed up his main goal for several licks to the seam of her thigh.  _ So soft _ . The silky skin of her inner thigh felt so divine against his cheek, that he just rubbed against her like that for several moments.

“Please, Scott,” came a half-mournful whine from above his head. “Just...please, put your mouth on me. Please…”

He hummed, and nuzzled his nose where she was so ready for him; so, so ready, judging by how she whimpered when his lips brushed a tiny bit to her flesh. She uttered something else - a groan, or a plea, or maybe even a curse word - when he decided to treat her to two of his fingers in her and seek the spot that reliably drove her crazy. The return move from her hardly surprised him: she raised her legs around his head, just like a horizontal version of their favorite scandalous dance lift. 

The cunniliftus, bedroom variation. Well, shit. If the lift had been sexy whenever they did it on ice,  _ this  _ was just wicked, with the way she shuddered and bucked her hips at his hand, because  _ there, right there, please, yes,  _ and she was wetter by the second, and he tongued her clit with the gentlest, the most intimate of kisses, all the while feeling the dry scratchiness of her boots brushing all over his shoulders; and he couldn’t care less, because she was coming undone, she trembled as if the pleasure possessed her and released a small slippery flood onto his fingers. 

As soon as she stopped shaking some, he crawled back up to gather her tightly to him and press kiss after kiss to her mouth. She only twisted under him, and then locked her legs again, around his waist this time.

“Go on.” Her eyes locked on his, as well. The emerald in them dulled to a muddled jade - a telltale sign that she was craving more. “Get inside me. I know you want to.” Her hips rocked against his once, and he growled into her neck, moving her legs apart and pushing into her.

Teasing and moving slowly was forgotten in a flash, while he drove himself in, in, in, and she slung one leg over his shoulder, which made her even more snug all around him, and matched him stroke for stroke. The sensation was like she was milking his sanity from him, along with his precum.

“I’m so close, Tess,” he gritted through his teeth, and nipped at her collarbone deliriously. She groaned, reached to grab his hand that was in her hair and wordlessly tell him that it was time to put it elsewhere.

“So come in me. Oh God, just...come…” Was she telling it to him or to her own self? His hips seemed to move all on their own, and it took just one more thrust for him to spill deeply into her, but he didn’t forget to get her off in the process, judging by the tiniest fluttering convulsions that both his actions provoked. 

For what felt like hours of afterglow, he lay completely worn out in the best way, having rolled off her so he wouldn’t squeeze her. She was right there near him, anyway, settling her head on his shoulder and flinging a booted leg over his hip. How he loved her when she was so unfiltered and so  _ real  _ every time after sex. Privately, he thought that her radiant glow and her satisfied serene smile made her infinitely more stunning than any expensive highlighter or other make-up detail that she could wear for the public. That was his favorite Tessa of all. Not the graceful famous woman, not the splendid ice dancer. Simply adorned in a halo of pleasure and love.

Tessa leaned up to give him a chaster, more calm kiss. Sighed and giggled, like a teenage girl that just sneaked out of the house with her boyfriend. As Scott watched her lazily, she swung her legs to the floor, and they landed with a dull thud of the boot heels.

“Phew. Time for a break, don’t you think?” A wink, as she bent to unzip the boots and kicked them off carelessly. 

Scott made a  _ hmph  _ in reply. It didn’t fly past him that ‘break’ sounded like more fun to come later, and he was hardly the one to protest, after all that already happened. Tessa’s raised chin in a promising smile confirmed it, and she walked into the bathroom.

Not five minutes later, she emerged again, and got back on the bed next to him, reaching her arm down and retrieving the boots from the floor.

“Put ‘em on,” she told him, the hue of her eyes a twinkling emerald once more.

Scott felt  _ his _ eyes go wide. Did he just hear her correctly?

“Uh…” He took a boot hesitantly. “Me?” He glanced at the boot, then at his legs.

Tessa gazed at him, her face incredulous, and then burst out with such laughter that he felt momentarily sheepish.

“ _ Scott _ …” she cackled, swatting him on the arm. “I meant, put them on  _ my  _ legs, jeez! The blood didn’t get all the way to your brain yet, did it?” she asked, waxing sultry for a second.

_ Nope,  _ he answered her silently, and now that she mentioned it, the said blood was slowly transferring to more southern locations, again, while he fit the boots on her legs and zipped them up.

“Ask me to help you with these things again, and I might just develop a boot fetish,” he said, in mock worry. She laughed softly again, but raised up to a seat. His pulse began to race (not only from the sight of her still naked and still in those impossible boots). Along that line, his heartbeat skyrocketed also, because she was gripping his erection in his palm, and it was like the fucking thing had a mind of its own. 

“Ready for our final game?” she purred, and his brain was by now so stupid with desire, that he almost clarified: “For what?”

Her perfect, warm mouth around him was the answer that beat him to asking more unnecessary questions.

 

“Fuck, T…” he gasped drunkenly, as soon as she has swallowed every drop that she sucked out of him. “That was...I can’t even…”

A beautiful laugh from her. “I’m so glad I kept these boots.” Like before, she snuggled up to him, and he struggled to drape his pleasure-weak arms around her. 

“I have no idea what an idiot like me did to deserve such a walking sex bomb,” he murmured into her hair. 

She raised her head and kissed him, a moment longer than previously. “That’s for the compliment.” Before he reacted, she brought her palm to his hip with a firm  _ thwack. _

“ _ Ow!  _ And what’s that for?” He tightened his hug of her.

“Never insult yourself like this,” she told him, all seriousness. “You think I’d go to all these lengths with the lingerie and the boots for an idiot? If you think so, maybe you kind of are. My idiot,” she sighed blissfully, burying her face in his shoulder.

He leaned to kiss her cheek, pretending to be apologetic. “How can I redeem myself in your eyes, O Sex Goddess?”

The slight shake of her shoulders meant that she was trying hard not to laugh. “If you take off those boots - for real this time - and spoon me, Moir.”

_ Yes,  _ he thought, doing as she asked.  _ Green isn’t my only favorite color now. Now it’s red, like the sexiest boots on the legs of the woman I love.  _

**Author's Note:**

> So help me, I don’t know wtf I just published. I’m a virgin who can’t drive; why am I writing smut about THEM???  
> (Lmao, if anyone doesn’t believe me, my mom can testify. I literally am both. OK I think I just imploded with embarrassment from EVERYTHING).


End file.
